This invention relates generally to a trailer and, more particularly, to a trailer having a wheeled cargo-carrying platform which is adapted to be connected to a towing vehicle by a so-called gooseneck hitch. Such a hitch extends upwardly and forwardly from the forward end portion of the platform and is adapted to be connected to the fifth wheel coupler of the towing vehicle.
Typically, the forward end of the platform includes laterally spaced hooks which receive a laterally extending shaft on the gooseneck. A link is supported to pivot on the shaft and includes a foot which bears downwardly against the forward end portion of the platform. When the link is pivoted by hydraulic actuators in a direction loading the foot downwardly on the platform, a force couple is created and raises the shaft into tight engagement with the hooks to lift the forward end portion of the platform to a transport position. Upon reverse pivoting of the link, the force couple is relieved to permit the forward end portion of the platform to lower to the ground and to permit the gooseneck to be detached from the platform for purposes of facilitating loading and unloading of the platform.
In order to relieve pressure from the hydraulic actuators during normal towing of the platform, mechanical stop means are provided for preventing the link from pivoting in a direction relieving the force couple. The stop means usually are adjustable to enable adjustment of the platform ride height and/or to compensate for variations in the height of the fifth wheel coupler of the towing vehicle. The stop means must be moved to an inactive position to permit lowering of the platform and removal of the gooseneck and then must be returned to an active position during re-installation of the gooseneck.
In prior arrangements, the trailer operator not only must manually move the stop means to their inactive positions before lowering the platform and removing the gooseneck but must also manually restore the stop means to their active positions upon re-installing the gooseneck. If it is desired to establish the same ride height, the operator must make certain that the stop means are restored to the same position that they occupied prior to lowering of the platform. As a result, considerable manual effort is required in order to re-install the gooseneck.